bloodlust_warriorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravenheart
is a black tom with dark amber eyes. He grew up with Lightningclaw - they both became friends around birth, attaching to each other and easily sealing their fate as best friends. While traveling, they eventually came across Duskstar and Cloudfoot, and the four clicked immediately. It was thought to be a lot easier to travel in a group, rather than in pairs, so they formed a group of four, and set off. Ravenheart is known to be a very gentle, calm-natured tom. He usually has a clear head in tough situations - he tries his best to push his emotions aside, but it's easier said than done. Ravenheart is the type of tom to wear his heart on his sleeve, so he shows his emotions very easily. Description Appearance :Ravenheart is an average sized, thick-furred black tom, with amber eyes that can look almost brown in the sunlight. He has long, fluffy fur and it's quite thick. Because of it, he's often very hot in newleaf - his coat is jet black, and the sunlight makes it that much hotter for him. His black fur is quite long and wispy, and very well groomed. He takes pride in his appearance, not wanting his fur to look at all messy and unkept. :His legs are long for a tom his age - they're average, not excessively muscled, but not very thin, either. The upper half of his body is more toned than the lower half - not extremely muscled, but toned and strong. He exercises a lot for him to stay like that. His paws are medium-sized and on the thicker side, and his claws are quite long. His ears are very small, triangular-shaped, a beautiful shade of pink. :His eyes are completely rounded, a shade of orangey-amber that occasionally looks brown. They are darkest at the top of his eye, and get progressively lighter in shade, as you near the bottom. His nose is black. Character :Ravenheart is generally a very happy tom. Unlike his best friends, he does not fall into depressed states - he does have his bad days, but they're not as bad as Duskstar's or Lightningclaw's. He's usually bright and cheerful - he tries his best to maintain a positive attitude. After speaking to Duskstar about how a positive attitude can go far, he's tried to keep a constant one. There are always things that anger him, but he tries not to let them get to him. :He's fiercely overprotective of his friends - and that is a trait that is a blessing and a curse. A blessing - because he's always there for backup or to make sure his friends are alright, but a curse - because he can go overboard at times, and his love for his friends gets him into trouble - the lengths he would go to protect them are disbelieving to some. However, he's always up for a fight - if a cat messes with one of the cats he loves most, they should expect not to make it out unscathed. :He's a very gentle tom - he treats cats with the utmost kindness, and he's usually very calm in tough situations. He's good to have around when another cat is panicking - he can calm them down easily. He's gentle, enough so that many have said that they feel very safe in his presence. He tries his best to be there for any cat that needs him - it is easier said than done, but he makes every effort. :He's a bit of a flirt - when a molly he's interested in catches his eye, he won't hesitate to pursue her. He's not obnoxious, and he will gladly stop if the molly seems irritated with him, but he does like to flirt occasionally. He's mainly looking to settle down - he wants a cat to love for the rest of his life. He's quite interested in finding a mate - that seems to take over his mind sometimes. He's been surrounded by Lightningclaw, Cloudfoot, and Duskstar for a large part of his life, and not that he minds that, he just wants to find a cat to fall in love with. :Hanging around with Lightningclaw for a long time has turned him into a comedian. He's always cracking jokes and trying to see the humor in every situation. He's usually comedic relief, and he enjoys being able to put a smile on other cats' faces - he enjoys making them laugh and seeing them light up because of it. :His sensitive side - unfrequent - is something many cats love about him. He's aware of other cats' feelings and emotions, and he tries to go along with them the best he can. If he notices another cat is upset or angry, he'll try and talk it out with him, and try and give them solutions to their problems. He usually succeeds in making other cats feel better, that's something he prides himself in. :However, sometimes he can get a bit overzealous and come off as rude or obnoxious. He tends to be unaware of his actions in the beginning - he says and does things impulsively, he doesn't bother to think about the repercussions of his actions. This can get him into a lot of trouble, but he's been pretty good about managing it. Abilities :Ravenheart's abilities mainly center around defense. He's never been the fastest or most agile cat, and he's not a cat to attack another, unless they attack first. His defensive skills are honed - he practices fighting a lot, battling imaginary enemies and thinking about how to combat any attack thrown at him. He tends to be the brunt force in an attack, fending off enemies while allowing smaller, more nimble cats, like Cloudfoot to get to the front and carry out the main plans. :He's also a great listener, and his advice may not be as good as Duskstar's, but it's still usually effective. He's a good cat to come to if you need to rant or vent about something, and he gives the best advice that he can. He sometimes feels that he's not very useful, besides his battle techniques, but has found that his listening skills and his comfort have helped a lot of cats, including his best friend, Lightningclaw. Biography Kithood and Adolescence :Ravenheart grew up with a typical life, parents that loved him, a best friend he could rely on for anything - he basically had whatever he wanted and so much more. Using his resources, he managed to help Lightningclaw out a lot, considering his best friend's parents were neglectful and often very absent in their son's life. Ravenheart always wondered how parents could do that to their own child - it never ceased to baffle him. His parents took Lightningclaw in under their wing, and taught him, alongside Ravenheart, how to hunt, fish, and defend himself. :Once they'd reached about twelve moons old, the two set off on their own. It was hard to leave a loving home where they were protected and taken care of, but Calum knew that they had to leave at some point. He knew that they wouldn't be able to stay with his parents forever. Along the way, they stumbled across Cloudfoot and Duskstar, and the four became great friends. Adulthood : Relationships Love Interests : Friends Duskstar :"Ashton is kinda like the big brother that knows everything. He's the best cat to go to if I need advice or anything, and you could also say he's the most fatherly. He takes care of me, Mikey, and Luke like my own dad would...I guess that's because he's used to it. He told us that he never had a father, growing up, so he had to step into the role for his younger brother and sister. I think it's a good thing - he's there for whatever we need, willing to help for anything - without him, I don't think the four of us would've made it this far." -- Ravenheart on Duskstar :Ravenheart regards Duskstar as the older brother he never had. The brown tabby tom has always showed off his fatherly side, and Ravenheart appreciates it. It's nice to have someone to watch out for him, when he forgets to do it himself. It's nice to have someone there to make sure he's not starving and sleeping well, because there are time when he simply forgets that his health is important. Duskstar is also wonderful when it comes to advice - he's older than the three of them, so he's seen more, experienced more, and knows more. It's nice to have someone to count on for something like that. Lightningclaw :"Mikey is kinda like my center, y'know? My home base. He's where I go when I don't feel okay - he's the only cat I want by my side when I feel sad or upset or anything of the sort. He's the one I want to be there through everything - he's the cat I want to tell every piece of news to, first. He's always going to be first in my mind - before any molly, any other cat. He's my brother. Not biologically, but he was dealt a shitty card in terms of parents, so mine basically adopted him. With that, he and I became like brothers. I hope it stays that way forever. I couldn't imagine life without him." -- Ravenheart on Lightningclaw. :Ravenheart considers Lightningclaw the cat he can tell absolutely everything to. The two are inseperable, and have been for quite a while. They grew up together, and Ravenheart has always wondered why such an amazing cat like Lightningclaw could get such a crappy set of parents. Lightningclaw has always been the one cat that he's connected with - a connection he's formed with no one else, ever. He's able to trust the white tom with absolutely everything - something he can't say for anyone else. Cloudfoot :"Lukey's kinda the baby. Like, I see the four of us as a family, with Ashton as the father, me and Mikey as the middle children, and Luke as the baby. Luke's always been the most insecure and the most quiet - it took a while for Ashton to coax him to warm up to me and Mikey. Once he did, everything was amazing. He's closest to Mikey, actually - their balance of a relationship allows Mikey to tease him and call him names, and he's the only one Luke won't flinch at. I think we all feel a sense of protectiveness over Luke. He's adorable, and he always wants to cuddle. He's where I go when I need comfort - he's always willing." -- Ravenheart on Cloudfoot. :Ravenheart sees Cloudfoot as the baby of their unofficial family, and therefore is extremely overprotective of the pale tom. Cloudfoot doesn't seem like he could function on his own, but at the same time, he brings speed, agility, and nimbleness to them. Neither Ravenheart, nor Duskstar or Lightningclaw are that fast or nimble, so on their journeys, Cloudfoot mainly took care of catching fast-moving prey, which was often all they could find. If not for him, they would've gone hungry quite often - so he does serve a very important purpose. Ravenheart loves Cloudfoot, and he loves the idea of being able to cuddle with his youngest brother, so to speak. In his eyes, Cloudfoot completes their little family. Quotes : Trivia *He's based off Calum Hood. *His insecurities often take over and blur into minor depression, but it's not something that overcomes him for very long. Images Life Character Pixels :